


Too lazy for a Title

by 0_OtakuMegane_0



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Shounen ai, Various worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_OtakuMegane_0/pseuds/0_OtakuMegane_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full of one-shots, this shows the lives of our lovely couples in my fantasised world of the adaption Kuroko no Basket series. Otherwise, it would probably slip out of my mouth during class and that wouldn't be nice. Especially if it's your English teacher who would hear you spilling out your fantasised couples while daydreaming. More couples will be added as requests come along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Puppy's Love

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, don't kill me! I ain't owning Kuroko no Basket. All copyrights go to... er... what's-his-name... um, mangaka... Fujimaki Tadatoshi! So enjoy! :D First up is... *drum roll* ... KISEKASA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full of one-shots, this shows the lives of our lovely couples in my fantasised world of the adaption Kuroko no Basket series. Otherwise, it would probably slip out of my mouth during class and that wouldn't be nice. Especially if it's your English teacher who would hear you spilling out your fantasised couples while daydreaming. More couples will be added as requests come along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, don't kill me! I ain't owning Kuroko no Basket. All copyrights go to... er... what's-his-name... um, mangaka... Fujimaki Tadatoshi! So enjoy! :D First up is... *drum roll* ... KISEKASA!

The squeaks of basketball shoes echoed throughout the hallway. Balls thumped rapidly, thundering the stadium with repeated chants and panting breaths. Eyeing roughly on everyone's form, a warmed up captain blows the whistle, roaring, "Everyone, line up! Gather up and hurry up!" The balls simultaneously drop to the ground and the rumbling of feet approach to surround their captain.

"Everyone has done well today. Make sure to keep yourselves warmed up for the next match!"

"Yes!"

"Meeting finished! You can leave!"

"Thank you very much, Captain!" The rumble and sighs of exhaustion exit the hall as everyone leaves as well as the squeaking shoes replaced with the sound of the door closing shut onto the quietness of the gym. Only one person remained, shooting the ball into the basket, the net swishing as the ball bounced onto the ground with the clean shot that he made. The ball dribbles, bouncing rapidly with focused eyes as he once again shoots the ball into the basket. At the same time, a certain blonde idiot walks in.

"Kasamatsu-senpai! You're flying!"

Caught by surprise, he slips onto the floor while coming down, the ball missing the hoop and lightly bounces.

"Eh? Oh, Sorry! I thought you were-"

"It's not 'Oh, Sorry!', Kise! IT'S CALLED USING YOUR BRAIN! In fact what made you think that I was flying?!" Kasamatsu yells as he fly-kicks him. "You should get ready to get punched now!"

"But you already kicked me, senpai!" Kise wails as he earns another hit from a strong fist ramming into his side. "You deserved it!" Kasamatsu says, turning around to pick up the ball.

"I'm being honest, senpai! You really looked like you were fly-"

"Are you asking to die?" Kasamatsu glares dangerously, his eyes threatening to send Kise into hell for the time being - if he had to.

"N-n-no, senpai! You really looked like a cute angel!" Kise finally shouts. "HUH?! CUTE?! FLYING ANGEL?! Say that again!" Kasamatsu growls. Kise recognises that particular face, the face of the demon which is preparing his tools to plummet his body into the earth so that he may never rise again.

"You are cute, senpai!" Kise yells and this time, Kasamatsu blushes despite being angry.

"You're dead, KISEEEEE!" as he throws the ball to Kise's face. Kise catches the ball and looks up to see Kasamatsu blushing tomato red but crying at the same time, the soft sobs slipping out as his composure collapses.

"U-um, Kasamatsu-sen-" "What took you so long?! You idiot puppy!" Kasamatsu yells through tears, his voice cracking from the lump in his throat, "I thought... I thought that Kuroko had taken you away, I thought that you disappeared, I thought that you dumped me..."

Kise walks up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders firmly while looking at his eyes, "What are you talking about, senpai? I was only taken out for a reunion with our Teikou teammates as well as a drama shoot."

Kasamatsu pauses and sniffles, looking up at Kise in confusion.

"...Eh?"

"Like I said, I only went for a reunion for a couple of days and then there was a drama shoot going on."

"Moriyama told me that Kuroko took you away for some reason."

"Huh? I told Moriyama-senpai that I was going to be away for a while but coming back."

A silence fills the pause and a flare of red bursts into Kasamatsu's face as he hits Kise once more before turning away in embarrassment.

_"Moriyama_... _that bastard! He got me! He's dead if I set eyes on him again!"_

"Ah... senpai?"

Kasamatsu looks at Kise and turns again to walk back.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, just to clear things up, Kurokocchi is going out with Kagamicchi. There's no way I'm going get into their relationship."

Kasamatsu stops and glares, "So if you had the chance, you would."

Finally understanding what he wanted, Kise laughs at Kasamatsu, "Thats really cute!"

Dumfounded, Kasamatsu blinks at him, staring and puzzlement before asking, "What do you-"

Before his sentence finishes, a hug envelopes him, covering him in Kise's warmth and a rapid heartbeat.

"I love you, Yukio-san. You're the most handsome being in this world. There's no one to replace you."

This time, Kasamatsu explodes into a furious red, feeling his muscles become weak as he hugs Kise back and the small tears of relief come back.

"You've definitely said that before."

"Because you're my only one," Kise whispers into his ear and he kisses him on the lips. 

Kasamatsu says nothing, but smiles beneath them, confident now that Kise was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me about why the title is so cliché. I'm just that fabulous *flicks hair* haha no :) I couldn't be bothered so I figured out that you guys will recognise it somehow throughout the story. Leave kudos, comments and even bookmark it! :3 Criticism will be accepted, derogatory language will go out the window ^^v


	2. You're Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Exams are closing in really fast and I have to study for it XS Sorry for not updating for months! Enjoy this one - you guessed it, AKAFURI! X///D My OTP couple on KnB ;) As you can tell from the title, you're guessing that Akashi's possessive. Well, it's slightly different. I hope so anyway >_>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm... Anyway, I tried doing some R-18 but revealing the skin was more than enough to send me into a massive nosebleed. Yeah. If you really want some, I'll try in the future, just... yeah >\\\\\

Sitting by the sunset was their usual routine, the time where they would share one another's stories and tales filled with laughter and occasional sweet kisses. Furihata had always noticed it. The golden glow always made Akashi look more noble, a noble lion who always held his head high no matter what happened. He was always straightforward with what he did, including his confession to Furihata. Despite all the disagreements flared at Akashi by his father, despite the attempted kidnapping case of Furihata, despite their uncertain future, despite all the horrible things that came their way, Akashi always held his head high. Moreover, the warmth that Furihata received looking at those eyes were so full of love, sincerity, trust and his unwavering grip made him irresistible all the more. There was no way he could ever break free - even if he managed to, he would be nothing but a lifeless doll.

And Akashi knew this. He made sure to hold him dearly, he made sure to make him feel secure, he made sure to do everything he needed to in order to keep him by his side. There was no way he was going to let his favourite darling escape.

Especially when he heard something extremely disturbing from Kuroko.

"...Furihata."

"Yes?"

Hesitating, Akashi stared into Furihata's eyes before asking, "I heard from Kuroko that you went to Kagami's workplace." A flinch was the response he received before a quavering stutter, "U-um... yeah. I went there to pick up my scarf. I forgot to take it the last Tuesday when we went to his house."

"'We'? Last Tuesday?"

"I told you last week. I went to shopping with F-Fukuda-kun to help him buy his present for his girlfriend."

"Ah, I see," replied Akashi, a dead tone evident within his voice. However, he continued to stare at Furihata, drilling a blank stare which seemed to go on forever. Furihata looked at him, a puzzled and anxious expression mixed together.

"Um... Is there something... wrong?" Furihata asked, his eyes averting Akashi's intense gaze, creating a heavy atmosphere across the balcony. Akashi gave no reply as he continued to stare at him, as if piercing through Furihata's soul.

Furihata got off from his chair and proceeded to head to the kitchen, lowering his head on the way in as he mumbled, "Please excuse me."

Akashi's eyes followed him. With Furihata averting his eyes and lowered tone, there was obviously something that had happened and he needed to find out what it was. After all, he needed - wanted - was to protect Furihata from everything that would bring harm to his beloved. Deciding to push for an answer, he followed suit and stood behind Furihata. Conscious of his presence, Furihata flinched but continued to wash the dishes which seemed to make Akashi's atmosphere of suspicion grow bigger.

Sighing, Akashi slipped his arms around Furihata from behind as he pecked at his neck, saying in a low voice, "Thanks for taking care of the housework today."

Furihata jumped in surprise, and leaned his head slightly in Akashi's direction before stuttering, "U-um... Yeah. Y-you're welcome."

An awkward silence filled in between them as Akashi let go and leaned on the bench as he watched Furihata wipe down the sink. As soon as he finished, he scuttled to the washroom, avoiding Akashi's gaze and mumbling, "I'm going to wash my hands."

With Furihata's back to him, Akashi frowned as he grabbed his arm.

"Wait."

Furihata stopped abruptly. Noticing that not only had he flinched this time more visibly this time, his arm trembled. His hand shook and clenched as he turned to Akashi, "Yes?"

Akashi's eyes widened as he cupped Furihata's face and kissed his forehead. Furihata's vision began to blur."I'm not going to force you to answer about what happened that day. So... you don't have to be afraid of me. Please?" Akashi pleads quietly hesitantly, tightly hugging Furihata close to him. "I... I don't know," Furihata whispers as his vision continues to blur, a drop falling from his eyes, "I'm... scared that... no, I'm sure that you'll be... furious."

Pulling back and sitting on the chair by the table, Akashi uses a tissue to wipe away the tears which continued to fall from his eyes. The sniffling continues but Akashi asks, "Something happened on that day, didn't it? Please tell me. I can't bear to watch you like this."

"But..."

"If you do tell me, I won't get mad. If you don't tell me, I will." Hesitantly, Furihata sniffs and leans into Akashi's shoulder. He mumbles incoherently, but just enough for Akashi to hear. He feels the hands patting his back and the shoulder Furihata was leaning on freeze for seconds before resuming back to it's rhythmic pace.

"Then what happened?"

Shaking his head, Furihata mumbles louder, "That was it."

Akashi pats his head as he stares warmly, "It's alright, darling. Everything will be alright." Furihata nods, pecks his cheek before smiling, "Thanks for listening, Akashi."

Suddenly, Akashi carries Furihata, lifting him up and walks down the hallway to the bedroom. "I've got to put some insurance though, so that this won't happen again."

Furihata looks up in surprise at the sudden action and words, "...eh?"

Kicking the door closed, Akashi falls onto the bed with Furihata on top of him. He flips their position over, turning Furihata's back to face him. Still trying to comprehend what was happening, Furihata's cheeks turn slightly pink before his protesting voice is muffled by the pillows, "W-wait, Akashi! What's going on?!"

Akashi looks down seriously, "I said insurance as well as a deterrent for any more bugs."

Furihata opens his mouth as he tries turning around but is interrupted before he could say anything, "Those bugs think that they can have you? They're asking for a death wish."

"Akashi! You said that you weren't going to get mad!"

"Honey, you do know where we are, don't you?" Akashi whispers, his husky voice blowing into Furihata's ear as they turn red in embarrassment.

"W-wait, don't change the-"

"Also, I do remember telling you to call me Seijuurou when we're being... intimate," Akashi commands, as he slips his hand up Furihata's shirt.

"Aka- er, Seijuurou, don't-"

"I'm not mad. I'm just reclaiming you."

"I'm not a thing!"

"I know."

"Then... you're jealous?"

"No, I'm marking you."

"Then you are jealous."

"..."

Akashi's hand stops and silence fills the room for a few moments.

"Aka- um... Sei...juurou?"

He turns to see Akashi turn slightly pink in embarrassment, something which he hadn't seen in some time. "Haha! It's been some time since I saw that expression in your face," Furihata chuckles.

Akashi averts his eyes but hurriedly kisses Furihata, continuing to slide his hand up the other's back, pushing up the shirt while slipping his tongue in. Wet sounds of tongues slid against one another echoed through the room, legs kept brushing against one another without stopping.

"Mm.. nm... Ah!"

Their mouths release from each other to breathe. However, Akashi continues on to lifting Furihata's shirt before attacking his neck fiercely, leaving red marks everywhere. Furihata gasps at the sudden movement, trying to use his arms to cover his face to block Akashi from seeing his tomato flushed face.

"Kouki, you should always remember this," Akashi commands.

He lifts Furihata's arms away from his face, gazing deeply before whispering, "You're mine." Furihata smiles weakly, stroking Akashi's cheek, "You're mine as well."

**Afterwards**...

Akashi stands outside of Furihata's university, checking his phone before calling him. The phone clicks on the other side, _"Ah! Akashi! I'm currently having lunch. What's the matter?"_

"I'm standing outside your university. Could you come?"

_"Eh?! How are you at my university?! I thought you had a lecture going on!"_ Furihata replies in surprise.

"It was postponed."

_"Oh, I see. I'll come out right now!"_ Furihata excitedly replies.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Akashi replies smiling, hearing the beeping tone of Furihata's phone before hanging up. Moments later, Furihata appears with a worried expression, along with Fukuda beside him glaring beside him. Akashi smiles coldly as he approaches them, "It's been some time, Fukuda-"

"Cut the crap, Akashi. Let me get my point straight. Furihata isn't right for you and I love him," Fukuda exclaims, as he clings onto Furihata.

Akashi, however, forcefully pulls Furihata to his side, before kissing him deeply until his face turned red. Furihata reels backwards onto Akashi, trying to clearly comprehend about what happened seconds before.

Akashi glares dangerously at Fukuda, "He chose me and I chose him. Don't even think about getting in the way of our relationship."

Shaking from Akashi's threatening stare, Fukuda retorts back vehemently, "N-No, you just pulled-"

"You heard me," Akashi interrupts as he pushes Furihata behind him. Letting out a feral and hazardous aura, Akashi says, "He's mine. I won't let anyone him."

Fukuda opens his mouth, but Akashi interrupts again, "Try touching my lover again like that day and you'll never see the light of day again," threatening him which sent chills running down his spine. Fukuda could only stand there, close his mouth before turning around to walk away with slumped shoulders.

Sighing in relief, Akashi turns around and is about to hug Furihata while smiling, but Furihata runs past him with a worried expression on his face. Just in time, Akashi grabs his arm, "What are you doing?"

Turning around angrily, Furihata shouts, "You didn't have to threaten him! Just telling him off that you were my lover would've been enough!"

"He's extremely persistent. Can't you see that?" Akashi angrily retorts.

"That doesn't mean you need to hurt others that way!"

"You were just about to go and cheer him up. Doing something like that is just cruelly raising his hopes!" Akashi shouts, grabbing Furihata's hands and hugging him, calming down Furihata's anger.

"I don't want you going to him. He'll eventually find someone else as his lover! Understand that already, Kouki!" Akashi whispers, his anguish evident in his tone.

Furihata hesitates, frowning, "But... still, saying it in that way to chase someone off..."

"I know that. I understand that now."

"I'm pretty sure that you knew before."

"I wasn't expecting to see him. How do you expect me to think rationally?" Akashi says, as he releases Furihata.

"...So you were angry about that incident," Furihata calmly replies.

"I think it's unreasonable to ask of me to not to be angry when my lover gets sexually harassed in public and leaves the culprit standing as he is," Akashi explains, sighing.

"I-it wasn't sexual harassment! H-he just... well, kissed me..." Furihata stutters, trying to find an appropriate explanation for Akashi to understand.

"That's still sexual harassment," the stubborn tone hanging onto his voice.

Furihata sighs, surrendering the Akashi's sulking moment. Kissing his forehead and smiling, Furihata clearly says, "I love you, Seijuurou. I always will." This time, Akashi's eyes widen in surprise, blushes slightly as he smiles and pecks onto Furihata's lips, "Yeah. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I suppose somewhere halfway I kind of stretched Akashi's character a bit too much :/ hmm... anyway, don't forget to comment, bookmark, and hit kudos if you liked it! All criticisms will be accepted, flames will be sent out the window.


	3. How A Megane (Glasses) Tsundere Takes His Lover On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favourite carrot and hawk-eyed couple ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my OTP BUT still one of my favourite couples in KnB ;) Well, I'm assuming that you know what couple this is already from the title (chapter title to be clear) soooo I'm not gonna hang you in any longer, just read!   
> P.S: I'm sorry that I took so long to update >_> Exams are over so hurrah! ;) expect some... well... monthly updates? ^^; I'll be gone soon again in a couple of weeks. Please bear with me! >~

1\. Proper date clothes: checked. (Kise helped me along with Kasamatsu-senpai.)  
2\. Has enough money: checked. (Akashi lent me some money for no reason... and sent a picture of him and someone else half-naked.)  
3\. Does not smell weird: checked. (Learnt that from last time's failed date)  
4\. His lucky item is with him: checked. (The lucky item last time was too small.)  
5\. His glasses are in perfect shape. (Someone had deliberately dropped a pot of flowers and dirt on my head. It was on purpose! I know it!)  
6\. A single ranunculus* flower without any sign of damage. (The bunch of roses last time quickly died throughout the first few hours of our last date.)

Score: 6/6. 

My aim was 100% perfect, flawless and faultless. I know that it has to be.

This time, I know that this will be the perfect date. I have calculated everything that could possibly happen and prepared preventative measures. Under no circumstances whatsoever, I will not fail, falter, be an embarrassme-

"Shin-chan! I'm sorry that I'm late!"

I turn around before seeing an impeccable sight before me. How the hell can this angel look more handsome than perfect?

"You took your time, Takao," I stiffly reply, shifting my glasses up with my bandaged fingers.

"Haha! Sorry! I had to pick up my sister and take her home. I nearly got stuck into an incident on the train tracks on the way here as well," he explains as he breathes rapidly. Sweat trickled down from his headband while he had his hands clasped onto his black shorts.

"Hmph. Let's go now-nanodayo," stretching out my free hand. As he grabbed my hand, I turned my face away as I gave him the ranunculus flower. There's no way I'm letting him see my red face.

"H-Happy 6 month anniversary, K-Kazunari."

Oh no, I stuttered!

I hear his usual stifling laugh as I feel the flower wrapping being taken away from my hand. I slowly turn to face him again, and see him facing the ground, his cheeks bright red. He looks up and smiles brightly, a smile brighter than the flower itself.

"Thanks, Shin-chan! Happy 6 month anniversary!"

Oh lord. That stupid smile of his is a crime in itself. No matter how adorable a person can look, they shouldn't even be glittering like some angel that has descended into this world in front of my eyes. Damn it. I should push him down and-

No, no, no, no, NO. Midorima Shintarou, you are a respectable man. Don't commit a crime in the middle of the day.

Grunting, I grab his hand and walk in front without a word. We walk past the fountain and feel a tug. I turn around to see my angel - I mean, Takao - looking down at his feet. 

"Shin-chan..."

His hand shakes ever so slightly.

"U-um... Could you let go? Your hand is getting a bit... y'know... tight."

I look down at my hand which is still tightly griping his hand and immediately let go.

"Ah! S-s-sorry!"

Damn it, I've already made a mistake in just 10 minutes! I'll have to somehow make up for it...

"Uh..." 

While panicking around to see what I could do to cheer him up, I suddenly see something black with glinting eyes fly at me. I turn to grab and catch the big, black furry ball in my hands before I realise who it is.

"Shin-chan... what are you doing?"

I lift the black, furry ball to see my darling's head caught perfectly in my hands like a basketball, blankly staring at me.

"I'm sorry! I, uh, I thought it was some furry ball that was flying out of no where..."

Ahhhhh shit. He does NOT look happy. At all.

Goodbye, Unsuccessful Date No.235.

Takao, instead of getting angry like last time, sighs and walks up to me, hugging me around the waist tightly.

"Shin-chan, you're coming back soon from America, right?" he softly whimpers as he looks up at me with his puppy eyes.

I hear a huge bomb blow off in my head but I try to keep in control. Well, I'm TRYING to.

"It's alright, Ta- Kazunari. I'll be back soon," I softly reply, patting his head. I know that he feels more comforted knowing that I'll always be there for him.

He gleams brightly like the brightest star in any universe, "That's great!" 

And then he grabs my face and glares, "So I get to do whatever I want today, right? RIGHT?"

How wrong I was. He's still angry about what I did moments ago.

"Kazu-"

"Shin-chan, when your lover jumps at you, you don't catch their head, YOU AIM FOR THE WAIST!" 

Just my luck. I'm earning another lecture for quite a fair while.

"...a date is meant to be super duper lovey-dovey and sweet no matter where we're at! Do..."

No matter where we're at?

Hm? That's weird... 

Ah. That's why he's angry. 

"I'm sorry for not realising earlier, Kazunari. Let's go," I firmly say, dragging his hand along the way, even though my hand was shaking slightly.

"Wait, did you even listen to what I just said? Oi!" Kazunari yells along the way. He then asks, "Um... hold on. Where are we going?"

I turn around and try to smirk, "A love hotel. The perfect place for where we can be 'super duper lovey-dovey and sweet no matter where we're at' right? It'll also temporarily satisfy me before I go."

He blushes furiously as he tries be freed from my hand, "W-w-w-wait! You didn't have to catch onto it that quick!"

As I turn along the alleyway, I give him a quick peck on the lips and whisper into his ear, "No. We'll be doing this until sunrise."

(Author's note: A ranunculus means bright or something like that...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I reckon I'm the air-headed kind of person because a) I lose my stuff all the time, b) my memory is horrible, c) I daydream just a liiiittle bit (okay, I admit it! I daydream too much) and d) I lose track of myself in other people's conversations. What kind of person do you think you are? Comment, hit kudos and don't forget to subscribe! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me about why the title is so cliché. I'm just that fabulous *flicks hair* haha no :) I couldn't be bothered so I figured out that you guys will recognise it somehow throughout the story. Leave kudos, comments and even bookmark it! :3 Criticism will be accepted, derogatory language will go out the window ^^v


End file.
